That's Not How You Punish
by emsmulder
Summary: In which Kurt tries to be mad at Blaine for spilling too much on their sex-life for Kurt's liking, but fails miserably.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee lalala everyone wishes they did, so do I.**

**Spoilers: Up to season 3**

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, I may be even more nervous about this one than my first fanfic... and this is my second, ever.**  
><strong>To everyone who said I should write Klaine, well here you go.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That's Not How You Punish<em>

Glee club, including Blaine, settled down in their seats as mr. Schuester entered the room. Blaine had transferred to McKinley to spend his senior year with Kurt, and the rest of Glee club who he had become close friends with. Blaine was the type of person who could fit in anywhere, whether it was a homophobic, bully-filled school like McKinley, that became a lot less bully-filled when Karofsky admitted his feelings for Kurt and came out during the summer, or a zero-tolerance type of school like Dalton Academy.

Kurt hadn't been as positive about Blaine's transfer, even though he was ecstatic about spending every day with Blaine, he couldn't get himself to push the thought of Blaine being assaulted by the football team out of his head. Sure, without Dave, like Burt had said it had definitely taken most of the water out of the ocean, but it was still wet, wet enough.

The football team hadn't made as much moves on Karofsky as they had on Blaine and Kurt. Kurt wasn't to be underestimated, he was actually stronger than he looked, but none the less he was a lot smaller and slimmer than all of the football players. As much for Blaine who is practically a hobbit any way you put it. Karofsky wasn't being accepted by the rest of his team, in the least, but Beiste had insisted on him staying on the team which compensated somewhat for his gay reputation and the rumor that he had once kissed Kurt in the locker room, which he'd always denied to anyone but Kurt, Blaine and Santana when they were in private. No one had to know, Kurt had forgiven him for it and taken him under his wing. Blaine went along with what ever Kurt had to say about him and Santana used her razorblade-filled-hair against the other football players instead of Karofsky himself.

Now it actually seemed like everything was working out, Kurt looked down at his thigh where his hand was settled over Blaine's and smiled. He felt proud in some way, he'd gone through two of the most horrible years of his life. Worse than the other years he'd missed his mother, maybe even worse than the one he lost her. Yet here he was at his boyfriend's side, back at McKinley, as they faced everything _together_.

Blaine squeezed his hand as he followed Kurt's gaze to his thigh, "You okay?" Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned up at him and no words were needed as a soft kiss was pressed to Blaine's lips, "I'll take that as a yes, then" he gave Kurt a smug smile before focussing his attention back on the teacher guiding them through the set list of this year's Sectionals.

Blaine honestly tried to pay attention to mr. Schuester but the boy next to him seemed to take up most of his concentration tracing circles on Blaine's hand with his thumb. Blaine was mostly staring into nothing and enjoying the warmth going through his hand. Until a loud girly squeal caught him back to reality, no that wasn't Kurt, he could squeal, Blaine would've been the one to know. But this wasn't Kurt.

Rachel made her way down the steps to stand next to mr. Schuester. "Did she just hop down there or skip? I can't decide." Kurt leaned close enough to his ear to touch his earlobe with his bottom lip making Blaine shiver, "I'd say she was floating in the air, but yet bouncing, intriguing really" he whispered. Kurt snorted loud enough for all of the club to hear and all eyes went to the couple in the front row. Blaine patted his back as Kurt pretended to cough, and clear his throat, "Sorry" he said, no regret to be found if you went looking for it.

Lifting her chin and turning her head back to the group Rachel continued, "So, I think we should definitely do Run Joey Run and I-" Mercedes cut her off before Kurt could because he was too busy rolling his eyes, "Are you trying to get trash thrown at us, girl?" Kurt nodded at her and Rachel, "Totally, you know I just got a facial yesterday!" He said, more dramatically than necessary. Blaine was practically choking beside him at the statement as the club eyed him suspiciously. "At the spa, _Blaine_…" Emphasizing his boyfriend's name. Blaine raised his hands in defeat as he tried to catch his breath.

They focussed back on mr. Schuester, who was staring at the two of them uncomfortably as he opened his mouth to continue, attempting to leave the awkwardness hanging in the air behind them. But it was too late, Puckerman had already made his way behind Kurt and was leaning over Blaine's shoulder, "He lets you come on his face?" Puck practically yelled even though he was as much as a foot away from Blaine's ear, "What the fuck hobbit, what do you do to let him take that, Warbler boy? What's the magic?" Kurt hissed at Puck not wanting to pay any more attention to the vulgar and personal question, but Blaine just sat up straighter, "I don't know, I'm Harry freakin' Potter." He chuckled.

Many smug, confused raised eyebrows from the group later, and a look from Kurt that said 'your magic has officially run out' everyone made their way out of the choir room, splitting up in the hallway to find their lockers, including Blaine. Or well, that was the plan that Kurt was having none of, "What did you think you were doing Anderson?" He grabbed Blaine by his arm and pushed him up against the lockers. "W-what?" Blaine knew Kurt only called him by his last name when he either did something very bad, or if they were in the bedroom. Now Blaine was quite certain this was a school and not a bedroom so he waited for Kurt to explain what he'd done wrong.

He didn't have to wait long. Kurt let go of his arm and backed up, crossing his own arms over his chest, "You could've just ignored him you know, instead of letting him dig through our sex life like that" Kurt sounded honestly disappointed, a type of sound Blaine hadn't heard many times before, at least not directed towards him. "Kurt-" "No, it's okay, just- just don't tell people that" Kurt looked down at his feet shuffling beneath him. "Are you… _Embarrassed_? Of me?" Blaine stepped closer to him, resisting the urge to cup his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "No, no not at all, I'm not embarrassed of you, of _us_," Kurt shook his head fiercely before meeting Blaine's eyes, "I just don't want them to think we're… you know, having in-intercourse…" Kurt whispered, shifting uncomfortably. Blaine smirking at him, knowing how much Kurt distincts the word 'intercourse' from 'sex'.

Blaine peels his boyfriend's arms off his chest and twines their fingers, pulling him along to Kurt's locker. Kurt looks confused, feeling as if Blaine doesn't want to continue the conversation, yet it relaxes him to know he doesn't have to talk about sex anymore and lets out a sigh. Little does he know Blaine was only warming up.

He leans against the locker next to Kurt's staring at him intensely while Kurt gathers up his books, peeking at Blaine from the corner of his eyes. "So," he groans at the obvious interest in Blaine's voice, "Wouldn't you want to show me off, saying you had sex with me?" "_Intercourse_, Blaine" Kurt snapped at him, "We already have sex" not answering Blaine's question but closing his locker and stepping back, waiting for Blaine to follow him out the building. "I think you wanna fuck me" Blaine sings, actually _sings_, a little too loud for a school hallway he finds by the few heads left at the lockers turning to him.

Kurt rolls his eyes at him opening the door and keeping it open for Blaine, "Oh such a gentleman" He grins at him, pushing him up against the door, "_Blaine_, public homophobic school, _just_ reminding you" Kurt says as he pushes Blaine away and starts making his way to his car in a steady pace. "Oh I get it! Maybe _you _want to fuck _me_" Blaine cheers like he just found a cure for cancer. Kurt doesn't even look back, "Who are you and where did my dapper boyfriend go?" he calls. Blaine catches on quickly, "Left him at Dalton, oops" Shrugging with a smirk plastered on his face. "Though the bulge in those tight pants of yours doesn't seem to mind" He chuckles as he gets in the passenger's seat of Kurt's car. Kurt flushes and crosses his legs. "Kurt, I know you have lots of talents, _oh I know_…" he drifts off for a second before pulling himself back together, "But, I honestly don't believe you can drive a car with your legs crossed, although I would _love_ to see you try." Blaine sits back with his arms crossed, smirking as Kurt shifts in his seat.

He doesn't have to look at Blaine to know he's most satisfied with himself and it's beaming off his face, he slowly uncrosses his legs before looking at Blaine, "You do realize how much trouble you got yourself in today, right?" His voice surprisingly steady and confident. "Not a clue, but sitting this far away from you right now is probably enough of a punishment" Blaine leans over to place his hand on Kurt's thigh and his lips on the soft ones that have been waiting for him all day, as for the tongue he meets when he slips into Kurt's mouth. "_Blaine_," Kurt breathes against his mouth. Before he can say anything else Blaine slides his hand up Kurt's thigh, torturously slow, and what ever Kurt was trying to say comes out in a long moan. He feels Blaine smile against his mouth and his hand everywhere but where he needs it.

"Blaine, _please_" Kurt knows Blaine can't resist his pleads but pouts as he pulls away gaining a little extra power over his boyfriend. Blaine stares in his eyes as he breathes hard through his nose, ghosting his hand over the bulge in Kurt's pants, barely touching, but enough to make Kurt whimper. Then presses his palm down firmly and Kurt's hips buck up against his hand, moaning but never breaking eye-contact. And if that isn't the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen…

"Are you seriously doing this to me in a school parking lot?" Kurt pants, surprised at how coherent his words still are. Blaine hums softly, tracing the outline of Kurt's lips with his thumb. "Don't you want me to?" It's more of a rhetorical question but Kurt whimpers in reply anyway, only widening Blaine's everlasting smirk. "You sure look pleased with yourself" Kurt manages to get out without stuttering. "Why I am very pleased with myself, and you for that matter" whispering the last part just loud enough for Kurt to hear. He bounced up to place one of his knees on either side of the driver's seat. "If you honk, I swear I'll end you" Kurt said, he couldn't be as mad as he sounded judging from his hands cupping Blaine's ass and grinding their erections together. The boys moaned loudly and Kurt tilted his head back as far as he could, leaving a long pale neck bare for Blaine to attack.

Instead of going in for the kill, like Kurt expected, he leaned back and hit the steering wheel. A loud honk echoed the parking lot. Kurt tilted his head back forward slowly to meet Blaine's eyes, "I said I would end you if you honked _Anderson_…" Well this wasn't the bedroom, but close enough to what they usually did in the bedroom so Blaine let the last name slide.

"If this is you punishing me, I'd love to see you end me… _Hummel_" Lingering on his last name. Kurt groaned and whimpered for all he was worth but Blaine wasn't the type for mercy as he kept a steady rhythm in grinding down on Kurt's groin. Kurt could be bossy, hell he could, but Blaine knew exactly how much he had Kurt wrapped around his finger and there was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing his boyfriend falling apart, writhing underneath him, desperately looking for more friction.

Blaine tugged at the collar of Kurt's shirt to free his collarbone from the fabric, sticking to his sweaty skin. He slowly leaned down, taking in every sound his boyfriend was making in anticipation, then bit down hard. Kurt let out a yelp, softly going into a moan when Blaine started sucking on the small patch of skin beneath his lips. "_Blaine_…" Kurt whimpered, "Blaine I don't wanna- oh fuck, these pants…" Blaine groaned against his skin, sending vibrations through his body, down to his cock. "Yes you are Kurt, I don't fucking care how expensive your pants are". If Blaine wasn't about to give him the best orgasm ever Kurt would've slapped him square in the face right then and there. But there wasn't more than soft whimpers and long moans coming out of the boy Blaine couldn't get enough of.

"I want you to come for me, Kurt" He said, slow and impossibly calm. Blaine crushed his lips into Kurt's, muffling the desperate sounds he let out at Blaine's words. "And I want you to come with me". Kurt's fingers were digging in his ass and his thumb in his hip, surely leaving marks but neither of the boys could give a damn. Kurt couldn't help meeting Blaine's hips thrust by thrust, hanging on the edge between coming in his pants and… "Let go, Kurt". Any reason not to was soon forgotten when Blaine whispered next to his ear and he felt the hot air hit him. As soon as Blaine heard a familiar strangled cry he knew Kurt had no way back and let go too, grinding down as hard as he could. He kissed him deeply once more, moaning into Kurt's mouth while soaking up the other's moans in his own.

Kurt let his head fall back against the seat as Blaine's head drops on his shoulder, letting go of Kurt's neck when he realizes how hard he'd been clenching his fingers around it, "Sorry" he pants seeing Kurt winch and turn his head a few times. "It's fine, nothing compared to what I did to your hips and ass" He chuckles. Well it does feel a little sore, Blaine admits to himself, but he would never let Kurt know that. "It'll remind me of you… _My _Kurt," He says possessively as he burrows his head in _his _boyfriend's neck, "go ahead, judge me". Kurt giggles and pauses for as second as he hums, "I think it's adorable, I think _you're _adorable".

"Oh now you're just being too original, get your own lines thief!" Blaine says mockingly before placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and letting himself back on the passenger seat.

Blaine stares out of the window, his eyes shifting and tiny smiles creeping up on his face. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt smiles at him. "Hmm, first I was thinking about how cute you are when you giggle…" His lips curl up again, barely enough to notice, but turning into a wide grin when Kurt giggles again and their eyes meet.

"And then?" Kurt asks, wanting to know what else Blaine was thinking of him. "Then I was trying to come up with bad things I could do to make you _punish _me again" Laughing uncontrollably at how miserably Kurt had failed _punishing _him. Kurt let out a disapproving sound, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Blaine, if Blaine hadn't caught him by his chin in the act and kissed him hard. Then pressing another kiss to his forehead before opening the door and getting out of the car.

"You know I can't be mad at you when you do that!" Kurt yells after him just before Blaine slams the door shut and mouths "I know" in front of the window with a wicked grin. Kurt groans and mouths a "Fuck you" back at him, unable to hide a smile. And if he didn't think Blaine's grin could get any wider he was wrong. His boyfriend winked at him as he walked backwards to his own car, this time mouthing "I love you" before turning around. Kurt feels himself flush again and he's glad Blaine can't see it anymore. He watches him turn around once more and stretch out onto his toes to wave at Kurt dramatically with both arms. Kurt snorts, "Dork" he whispers to himself and starts his engine to drive out of the now practically empty parking lot. He'd be surprised if no one had seen them, but he honestly couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>I like reviews, please be honest, you can be hard on me I'm not made of porcelain. ^-^<strong>


End file.
